zaczarowane_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gus Crumb
syn Jasia z Jaś i Małgosia osobowość nie jest obecnie znana . bajka Jaś i Małgosia to dwoje dzieci drwala, które wraz z ojcem mieszkały w chatce na skraju lasu. Ich ojciec był wdowcem, który ożenił się powtórnie po śmierci żony. Nowa macocha nienawidziła jego dzieci. Pewnego dnia w kraju nastał wielki głód. Macocha zaczęła wówczas usilnie namawiać męża, by porzucił dzieci w lesie, gdyż inaczej wszystkich czeka śmierć głodowa. Drwal początkowo odmawiał, ale w końcu uległ namowom żony. Zgodnie z jej planem mieli wszyscy razem udać się po chrust do lasu, a kiedy zacznie się ściemniać drwal i macocha mieli szybko skryć się i zostawić dzieci w lesie. Jednak Jaś i Małgosia podsłuchali plan macochy. Jaś przed wyjściem z domu zebrał kamyki, które rzucał na ziemię co parę kroków. Dzięki tej metodzie udało im się następnego dnia odnaleźć drogę do domu. Ojciec-drwal ucieszył się, że widzi dzieci z powrotem, jednak macocha postanowiła ponowić próbę pozbycia się ich. Tym razem dzień wcześniej zamknęła dom, by Jaś nie mógł nazbierać kamyków. Jaś użył więc, tym razem, okruszków. Kiedy jednak znów zostali pozostawieni w lesie okazało się, że okruszki, które rzucał co kilka kroków, zostały zjedzone przez leśne ptaki. Dzieci nie były w stanie znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Jaś jednak pocieszał Małgosię, że na pewno uda im się wrócić do domu. Dzieci błądziły w lesie przez trzy dni. Na trzeci dzień, idąc za głosem ptaka, który ładnie śpiewał, ujrzały w lesie dom. Okazało się, że dom zbudowany jest z chleba, dach ma z ciastek, a okna z cukru. Zaczęły go jeść, ponieważ były głodne. Wtedy z domku wyszła stara kobieta, która uprzejmie zaprosiła dzieci do środka. Kiedy dzieci weszły, okazało się, że miła staruszka jest czarownicą, która zwabia ludzi do swojego domu, a potem ich pożera. Jaś został zamknięty w komórce, a Małgosia zmuszona do usługiwania czarownicy. Każdego dnia Jasiowi podawane były najlepsze posiłki, gdyż czarownica chciała go podtuczyć przed zjedzeniem. Co jakiś czas kiepsko widząca czarownica kazała mu wystawić palec, by móc ocenić, czy jest już dość gruby. Jaś, by opóźnić swoją śmierć, wystawiał znalezioną kostkę, którą czarownica brała za jego palec. Po trzech tygodniach czarownica, zniecierpliwiona czekaniem, zdecydowała się zjeść go tak czy inaczej. Małgosia była przerażona i zaczęła modlić się do Boga o ratunek dla brata. Następnego dnia czarownica przygotowała piec i kazała Małgosi sprawdzić, czy jest już dobrze nagrzany. Tak naprawdę chciała ją też upiec i zjeść. Małgosia odpowiedziała, że nie umie tego robić. Czarownica, by jej pokazać, jak to się robi, wsadziła głowę do pieca. Wówczas sprytna Małgosia wepchnęła ją do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi. W ten sposób czarownica spaliła się żywcem we własnym piecu. Po śmierci czarownicy dzieci przeszukały jej dom i znalazły dużo biżuterii i innych cennych rzeczy. Zabrały tyle, ile zdołały unieść i ruszyły do domu. Po drodze Jaś i Małgosia spotkali gadającą kaczkę, która pomogła im przeprawić się przez rzekę. Po długich poszukiwaniach dzieci znalazły drogę do domu. Okazało się, że ich macocha już nie żyje, a ojciec, od czasu kiedy porzucił je w lesie, nie zaznał chwili spokoju dręczony wyrzutami sumienia. Kiedy więc zobaczył wracające dzieci, bardzo się ucieszył. Odtąd wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie rejestracje rodzina Jaś z baśni Jaś i Małgosia brat Hida Crumb znajomi Hida Crumb miłość miłość jest podkochany w lily pyper tu zwierze Toy Shop *31 marca 2014 roku z djęcie Gus przeciekło do internetu. *Gus w webiodzie Wróg za Kamerą ! *Gus w webiodzie Poznaj uczniów Zaczarowanych Postaci *Gus w webiodzie Ucieczka królowej fuzji *Gus w odcinku czy szlachetka czy royalska *w lini lalek Księżna łabędź *w lini lalek ever after szczęćciwe *w lini lalek Basic 2014 *jest bochaterem filmu tuesday Queen *prawdopodobnie w 2015 podane dane . *w pamętniku Operedowny . ciekawostki *jest bratem Hidy *jest pod znakiem baran *jest łakomczuchem i je dużo słodyczy *mieszka w Transylwani *Studiuje pisarstwo galeria